malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArchieVist/Archive 2019
Midnight Tides Chapter 21 Hi there! Yeah I totally used a lot of it as a way to keep my mind straight since they do a good job. There were also a couple things that I added and didn't add based off my reading, but yeah a lot of it was copied and formatted because some events just happen and can be copied without the reader "having his/her own opinion". Apologies if this wasn't allowed, I was just trying to use the "Work Smarter, Not Harder" mentality and thought that would be a good way to get the job done. I'll completely redo everything tonight. Again, sorry for this. I didn't do it from a bad place in my heart haha. Just trying to finish up stuff ya know? Thank you Cambonious (talk) 17:34, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : No problem, I'll redo. I just hope people don't feel like I "cheated" or "shortcutted" something. that wasn't the intent. Thanks... : Cambonious (talk) 17:48, February 11, 2019 (UTC) re: OST "Complete A - Z" DP Hi AV: Well I think I've dealt with most (if not all) of the problems with the OST "A-Z" DP. I think it would have gone faster if I could have tackled the DP from scratch, but I'm glad I worked on it. There were certainly a significant number of major as well as minor omissions as well as mistakes that needed taking care of. The character count started out at 17,586 and is now at 26,830. Not to mention the new pages and OST sections of pages (as well as "Unnamed characters" sections) that had to be written. I recently had done a similar job on the BB "A-Z" DP - which now has me wondering if the other four 'main' ICE DP's are up to snuff. I may come back at some point and check. Certainly Assail has a lot of 'red links' which need addressing... Had you noticed that OST has an extremely large numbers of "Exclamations" in it? There are sometimes as many as two or three on a single page. ICE seems to enjoy not only having his characters use unique exclamations, but he also includes an unusually wide variety of different types/gods etc. I think I'll next tackle the remaining red-links (etc.) in ICE's DHL and perhaps in DL as well. They seem to be popular with readers (unlike SE's FoD & FoL) and need to be brought up to speed - hopefully before KR comes out in the US. Do you have any idea for the reason for the delay in the US and Canada? Even the UK Amazon site is giving the April date for availability. Oh well. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2019 (UTC) review of SE's Rejoice: a Knife to the Heart" Hi AV: I don't know if you include notices of reviews of SE's non-Malazan books in your "Steve Erikson" article - but if you do, a review of ''Rejoice, a Knife to the Heart in the Publishers Weekly of August 27, 2018 can be found here: https://www.publishersweekly.com/9781773740126 Even it you don't, the review, itself, is worth reading - if you haven't see it already. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:31, February 18, 2019 (UTC) re: Ext DP of KR Hi AV: Good job getting the KR DPs set up. I took you at your word and did some relatively minor adjustments to the "Complete A-Z" DP. I didn't add any new info, I just (1) moved the "Iko" entry (in its entirety) from "S" to "I"; and (2) added info from the KR book DP's sub-headings to the alphabetical entries. Do you actually have a copy of the book? I'm supposed to receive the UK HC in about two weeks or so from Amazon UK. Well, we'll see. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:25, March 4, 2019 (UTC) K'rul Hi, thanks for clarifying the wiki rules! If the introduction should only contain info from a char's first appearance, then this makes sense. I think the article looks good the way it is now. Phryne Amarantyne (talk) 18:17, March 4, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP & Pcwrcw Hi AV: I got my copy of the UK Bantam HC of Kellanved's Reach yesterday. I've gone ahead and signed up for doing the KR ExtDP in Dujek's Command Tent and I've begun compiling the DP. I posted a notice to that effect in DCT and at the top of the "Complete A-Z" DP page. I've also included in both places the info that the full KR ExtDP will not be posted until after the KR moratorium has ended. Has an actual date on which the moratorium ends been settled on? If so, I'd like to include it in both notices. I'll be continuing to work on writing/editing Deadhouse Landing articles/sections as well. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:05, March 11, 2019 (UTC) KR ExtDP & KR moratorium Hi AV: Thanks for your input as to the KR ExtDP and the KR moratorium. I think what I'll do is not specify a date in the notices in DCT and the "Complete A-Z" (to keep from confusing people), but wait until April 2nd (plus maybe a week??) and then go 'live' with the KR ExtDP. I can't imagine that there will be a mad rush to check it out - especially not by readers with spoiler phobias... Onward, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:40, March 12, 2019 (UTC) re: DL ExtDP & "Mister Ho' vs "Ho" Hi AV: You are probably right. The main reason I switched to just Ho as the prime entry, was because I was checking the DL ExtDP for the entry for "Ho" - which is what he is consistently called elsewhere - and could not find it. I first thought that, unlikely as it might be, it had somehow not made it onto the "A-Z DP" or had fallen out somehow. I finally spotted it in the book's DP, of course, but I thought that I could not be the only person to have the same problem. However, I agree with you - having thought about it - that it might be best to handle it the other way around. I'll change things back, but add ( Ho : see Mister Ho ) under "H", and return the Mister Ho entry to the way it was under "M". Hope that will be OK with you...otherwise do with it what you will : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 01:40, March 24, 2019 (UTC) re: KR Pagination Hi AV: Well, I wasn't really sure exactly how to handle the fact that the UK Bantam HC edition has twelve pages (two of which are blank) of front matter before page 1; while the US Tor HC & US Tor TPB editions have sixteen pages (five of which are blank) before page 1. All three editions (and yes, I own all three) have a total of 352 pages altogether because UK HC has more blank pages at the very end, while the US editions have fewer. None of these editions have the small Roman numerals for pages before page 1 - but, then, they don't have any page numbers after page 330, either. This leaves the very last page of the novel without an actual page number (which is clearly page 331) as well as none for the "About the Author" page (which would be page 333 in all three editions...if the numbering had continued). The pagination of the text of the novel, itself, is exactly the same (as given) for all three editions. OK, if all three of these editions are put in the same column, it would necessitate either leaving the squares for "Acknowledgements", "Maps" and "Dramatis Personae" blank, or eliminating those three rows altogether (and perhaps eliminating "About the Author" as well). You know me, I tend to overthink these things - handle the situation as you think best. Pcwrcw (talk) 03:17, April 4, 2019 (UTC) DHL pages & KR Ext DP update Hi AV: This is just to let you know what's happening. I've been working on both DHL pages and the KR ExtDP at the same time, but it's clear that there is no way I'm going to finish what's needed for DHL and still have the KR ExtDP ready in time. So, I'll finish up the KR ExtDP first and then come back to DHL. I've been constructing the KR ExtDP as a Word document, so I should be able to copy/paste it over to the wiki in a straightforward enough fashion when the KR moratorium expires. I had hoped to have DHL finished - or at least the remaining 'red links' taken care of - by then, but there is just too much that still needs to done with DHL. *Sigh* Pcwrcw (talk) 01:18, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info that seems to indicate that we're at least keeping ahead of the flood where the number of 'red links' is concerned. What I find really depressing, though, is the thought that all the 'non-red-links' entries each need (some more than others) updating with additional material from the book as well - which seem to be increasing exponentially. You're much better at conscientiously finishing those up than I ever will be. To save my sanity, I generally - sooner or later (usually sooner) - need to go on to something else when I inevitably reach the hair-pulling-out phase. Fortunately, there is never any lack of other stuff that needs to be done... Pcwrcw (talk) 03:22, April 13, 2019 (UTC) re: Final punctuation in "Exclamations" Hi AV: I noticed that you have removed some final punctuation marks (an ! and a .) in two exclamations that I had added - both of which appear as such in the book text. I'm perfectly willing to follow your lead on this, but I had not realized that there was a consistent style involved that I should have been observing. What is the style - no final punctuation? I'll follow whatever it is from now on if you could let me know : ) While I'm here, two unrelated questions about KR and its ExtDP: (1) Do you think that "Possom" in KR is meant to be the same person as Possum? The name (and thus the spelling of it) only appears the once (KR US HC Chapter 14, p.212) and I'm not sure if it's meant to be a different person or maybe even a typo. In the same character's first appearance he was unnamed (KR US HC Chapter 7, p.120-121). (2) Ditto for "Ulpan Nodosha" (US HC Chapter 15, p.225 and US HC Chapter 20, p.303) and Ulpan Nodost. Since this name appears twice spelled the same way, I think that's probably the spelling ICE intended. I think it's meant to be Ulpan Nodost as well. Your take? Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:21, April 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks AV for getting back to me about the above. Will proceed as you suggest. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 01:34, April 22, 2019 (UTC) re: Ullara's birds named "Prince" Hi AV: Thanks for the formatting change for Renalt (stabler). I usually 'search' for other instances of the use of the same character name when I do an ExtDP, but I must have missed "Renalt". Which is ironic since I was the one who created the article for Renalt in DHL. I had noticed that Ullara already had a falcon named "Prince" in DL, which was why I used "Prince (eagle)|Prince" in the KR ExtDP. I have to say, looking at the list of Ullara's birds in Ullara's article, that it almost looks like ICE may have gotten confused between 'Prince the giant eagle' in KR and 'King of the Mountains' (also a giant raptor) in DL - both birds coming from the 'Great Fenn Range'. Certainly the two have similar descriptions. I don't remember what specifically happened to 'King' in DL, but in KR Ullara certainly only has the one bird in Li Heng that she was keeping - named 'Prince'. Was there some reason why you changed the formatting of 'Prince the eagle' in the KR ExtDP from 'Prince (eagle)|Prince' to 'Prince (bird)|Prince'? The 'Prince' in KR has an important enough ongoing role that I think he should have a separate article to himself as well as being listed with the other birds of Ullara in her article. Just asking : ) While we're here, I wonder what you think of my listing all three names of Ho's 'brothers' - i.e., Ahl and Thal as well as Lar. Although Lar's name is mentioned in KR, the other two are present and active but unnamed. The source of the actual names of "Ahl" and "Thal" is ICE's RotCG - which although published first, occurs after the events in KR. I think they're clearly the same people, but would naming Ahl and Thal in KR be considered spoilering?? Part of the trouble is that since Lar's name is given, his existing article (Lar) lists the names of all three 'brothers'. I'm inclined to leave them in, but will remove "Ahl" and "Thal" from the KR ExtDP if you think that is indicated. Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:23, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ::AV: Thanks for getting back to me. We were wondering if Ullara had any of her birds of prey at the end of DL, so I checked her last appearance in DL and it's clear that all of the raptors were gone. Ullara, however, had a small yellow and black songbird (name unknown) that she used as her eyes to do chores, get around, etc. - much as she used "Tiny" the chickadee in KR. I added the songbird to your list of "Ullara's birds". Since its name is not given (I'm sure Ullara had named it), you may not want to include it. If so, feel free to delete/change it. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 00:24, May 4, 2019 (UTC) One bird by two different names Firstly, thanks for catching the "Word-style" apostrophes in the KR ExtDP - I hoped that I had caught them all, but obviously missed several : ) Secondly, I think I am now on the same page as you with regard to the two names used for the giant raptor: "King of the Mountains" (in DL) and "Prince" (in KR). While I was looking for something else in DL, I came across: (1) "King of the Mountains" did survive the slaughter of Ullara's other birds of prey - DL(16/299) & DL(17/323); and (2) the physical and behavioral descriptions of the two birds are clearly of the same huge raptor. You'll probably think I've been dense (I wouldn't disagree), but it hadn't even occurred to me that this might be the case. I had gotten caught up in differentiating between "Prince" the eagle and "Prince" the falcon. Anyway, I've added an "aka King of the Mountains" to the "Prince(bird)|Prince" entry in the KR ExtDP. Also, I've added a note to the end of the "Ullara's birds" section of Ullara regarding this. If you want to change anything, please feel free. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 22:37, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: "Nimander Golit" Hi AV: I'm pretty sure that Nimander Golit is not directly identified as being Soletaken Eleint in BH (or in previous MBotF books). As you've probably found out for yourself, Nimander's name (as well as Phaed's) only appears the once in BH in Chapter 21 (US HC p.661-664). I think that the person who just added it to the intro of Nimander's page found it in the BH ExtDP. I seem to have identified Nimander Golit as such there (* mistakenly as I know now - which I'll be correcting). I had gotten it from Wikipedia's "List of Malazan Book of the Fallen characters" - which you can Google to most easily get its URL. If you look at Nimander's entry there, you'll see that he is listed as appearing in RG, TH, and CG, and identified there as being Soletaken Eleint. Nimander also is named in DD, and I seem to have identified him in the DD ExtDP as Soletaken Eleint - almost certainly also a mistake that I'll also be correcting. I have to admit that, except for CG, I'm not sure which of the other books the fact of Nimander being Soletaken Eleint is referred to. It could be in TH - although, for what it's worth, for the TH ExtDP I don't identify him as Soletaken Eleint. We don't see Nimander (et al) actually veer until CG I'm almost sure. My early errors are coming back to haunt me. Sigh. Pcwrcw (talk) 04:16, May 15, 2019 (UTC) My only excuse is that the entry survived all of the close inspection that the BH ExtDP (my 1st effort) received and, not knowing any better, I never questioned it at the time. I evidently repeated the same error in the DD ExtDP (my 2nd effort) by just following the BH ExtDP. Semk Hi AV, I just looked at the corrections to the Semk page and by association the Jastara page and wonder if it wouldn't be more appropriate to assume her reference to being a Semk as being deliberate? Is there a direct reference that she was born a Barghast as it states in the intro of her page? Being told that she is 'Gilk' - isn't it just as likely a case of Jastara being reminded that by marrying into the clan she has become one? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:22, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::With regard to the question of Jastara being "Semk" or "Gilk", please see the "Talk page" for Jastara. Pcwrcw (talk) 03:57, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Artist Permission Hi AV, thanks for the message. I might have missed the uploads until the next IOTW. Those three images are from the same artist, Daniel Knoblich. Egwene already from him already a permission last year for another image, but I have written him again to be safe and also to ask him which name he wants to use. He goes by at least three names on different sites ^^ I will also hopefully be able to be a bit more active over the next few months. After reaching 5000 edits, 6000 is the next goal ;) cheers, Coltaine (talk) 21:24, June 14, 2019 (UTC) re: Enkar'al Champion of the Beast Throne Hi AV: I was unsure if you had intentionally left the entry "Enkar'al Champion of the Beast Throne" in the "Unnamed characters" section. I have switched "Enkar'al..." to the "E" section of the Mega DP - if that's not what you wanted, just 'rollback' my changes. :BTW, I was interested in the news from SE that the first 'Karsa' book has been postponed significantly. That will disturb many people probably, but I see it as giving us more time to make a dent in the backlog of writing articles and updating book sections in existing ones. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Greetings! I'm SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Malazan Wiki. I will be assistin the community as the liaison for direct contact to full-time staff. If you have any questions, issues, or inquiries, please message me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:27, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Hello again! I'm writing to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server for all Fandom and Gamepedia editors. If you want to learn more about it, details can be found here on community blog. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:30, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Update Hi again! I would like to inform you there is a new page you can request and access on the admin dashboard! In this way, you can use it to keep track of the number of edits daily, and which users are contributing. More info is available on the and the blog post. If you already knew about it but have any questions, let me know! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:21, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: words of advice Hi AV: Thanks for your - tactfully expressed - comments re the looong KR pages I've been writing lately. I have to admit that even I'' had begun to wonder if I had been including too many details and/or been too wordy. I've taken an axe to Jeral and it's now much more concise. I'll also begin condensing the other worst offending "too long" articles. I hope what I've done with "Jeral" is what you had in mind. Let me know if there is anything else I should be doing and/or not doing. I always appreciate feedback : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 03:24, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hi again: I've edited Jeral incorporating (I hope successfully) your very helpful suggestions. I've also added some additional material where I thought it might be helpful info for readers. "Jeral" is still far shorter than the original page was. My initial hatchet job removed 3,087 characters and I only added 898 back on. Please let me know if you think there is other editing that still needs to be done to "Jeral". I'll let the article steep for a bit and then I'll think about adding one or two (hopefully short) paragraphs to cover additional material from KR pertaining to Prevost Jeral. :Many thanks for all your help! Pcwrcw (talk) 03:47, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! I'm excited to announce there's a new Editor Rewards program honoring the hard work of users with awards those that have gained recognition for their contributions. Details are on this blog post, and it'd be most appreciated if you could give some feedback on said blog post. Please message me if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 19:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Magic number Two edits and you'll have made 22222!!! WOW and THANK YOU!!!! :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, August 30, 2019 (UTC) re:Dramatis Personae Hi AV: Thanks a lot for the link to the "r/Malazan" post : ) It is, indeed, nice to know that there are wiki users who find the DPs - no matter who created them - helpful! I have a soft spot in my heart for the ExtDPs, but I worry that the people who would find them most useful, do not know that they even exist. But then, I also worry about users being unaware of all the wonderful artwork/images on the wiki. Not to mention all the great articles and other amazing features to be found here!! Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi there! I'm happy to introduce to you the new feature called the Global Taxonomy. This formula accumulates wikis a user visits and generates a list of recommended wikis for them to visit. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:11, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Kilava Onass I am re reading house of chains atm and was at the point Onas is remembering the painting and I was just looking up kilava when I noticed the names of the books were wrong. And so corrected it. Of coaurse I was the wrong one. I came back a few minutes later to find that you had already put it back to the way it was and should be. Sorry. Thanks. Ill double check before I "correct" something next time. 13:58, December 8, 2019 (UTC) End of the Year Hi there! Quick update on FANDOM's end-of-the-year term. First, there will be changes with featured videos: as of the end of this December, "Featured" Video will be receiving some trial run experiments in hopes of improving its quality, reasons being that videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, which will be meant purely to collect visitation data in the vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. For more info on Fandom's year in review, you can check out the community post. Let me know if you have any questions, and happy holidays! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 18:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC) End of the Year Hi there! Quick update on FANDOM's end-of-the-year term. First, there will be changes with featured videos: as of the end of this December, "Featured" Video will be receiving some trial run experiments in hopes of improving its quality, reasons being that videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, which will be meant purely to collect visitation data in the vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. For more info on Fandom's year in review, you can check out the community post. Let me know if you have any questions, and happy holidays! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 18:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Kudos to all... Kudos to all you folks who were involved in the 2019 Advent Calendar – not forgetting the artists! I think that the artwork this year was truly fantastic and the variety was especially good. Every year it seems to be getting better and better!! AV, I also wanted to tell you how impressive all the work you did on the ''The Bonehunters material is - it represents a lot of effort on your part, but it has resulted in a really valuable contribution to the wiki. Best wishes for a happy, healthy and productive New Year : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 03:56, December 27, 2019 (UTC)